


最终实验

by AngelinaSolar



Series: 亚拉戈的记录 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.0职业任务, Gen, 不是BE, 反正作者爽了, 召唤, 据说有点虐, 灵魂高潮, 爽不爽就它了, 试试开精神车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaSolar/pseuds/AngelinaSolar
Summary: 萨利在魔大陆阿济兹拉最深处的研究院，叩响了召唤术的终极之门。这台机器会忠实地收录他的记忆，他的知识，再模拟记录他对一切刺激的反应，从一个极值到另一个极值。当他的身体最终无法承受而湮灭时，机器也将录入最后一个数据，他的灵魂将在数据流里永存。------《实验事故》的前篇。
Series: 亚拉戈的记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878802
Kudos: 1





	最终实验

“动力系统……良好。”

“输入输出系统……良好。”

“所有对接端口无异常，开始第一次以太扫描测试。”

蓝色的荧光如涌泉注入了高速演算终端的魔法回路，金属雕嵌的魔纹逐一点亮，光链在黑暗中延伸到无限远处。这光不仅没有点亮黑暗，反而勾勒出黑暗的深广。

这是魔大陆阿济兹拉最深处的研究院，是萨利最不该出现的地方。可这位亚拉戈最后、也是最伟大的召唤士并没有什么道德上的洁癖。无论是军队料想他不会自投罗网的假设，抑或是他一路上随手破解的魔科学警戒装置，都将给他赢得足够的时间。

足够的时间，以见证召唤术的终极。

悬浮投影一条条反馈着系统的情况，也描摹出操作者的轮廓。银发的人族男子伫立于操作台前，巨大的终端更衬托出他身体的羸弱，双臂绷直撑在台面上的空隙处，努力不误触周围的按键，尚有肌肉轮廓的长腿僵硬到颤抖。他杂乱的长发和沾满尘灰的法袍无一不彰显出他的疲态。要不是大厅里的灯光太黯淡，还能看出他苍白的脸色和眼眶下的淤青。

以一己之力逃开数千人的皇室禁军，毕竟还是有些勉强。

萨利强打着几夜未眠的精神，检阅着屏幕上滚动的信息，睫毛微颤，竟是哧哧地笑了起来。一生的心血和汗水，几十年的东躲西藏，无数人的性命，终于到了兑现的时刻。

他曾猜想过自己此时的模样，是会紧绷到最后一刻，还是提前便雀跃狂喜。可真正站在那道门前，他前所未有的平静。

不远处的大厅入口传来撞门的声音，声源很低，急切但没有威胁感。萨利知道那是什么。他阖上眼睛，反身靠在操作台上，按下开启的按钮。在自己作为人的最后一刻，萨利舔了舔皴裂的嘴唇，喃喃自语道：“现在可不能给你开门啊，原理。”

随着咔嗒的按键声，六根黑色的拘束杆弹射而出。一根最粗的钳住他裸露的腰身，旁的四根扑向四肢，把他平展成了大字形，从地面连根拔起。召唤系统的以太扫描设备要和肌肤直接接触，但萨利这个级别的魔法师已然不需要外力的保护，他倾心设计的这件通灵长袍，更是仅仅遮住了胸口和胯裆等关键部位，此时都不用费脱衣的麻烦。常年浸润蛮神以太的召唤士同样擅长治愈的法术，纯黑的束环衬在没有一丝疤痕却烙满诡谲纹身的肌肤上，未被束环挡住的地方露出还算好看的肌肉走线，不是因强健，而是因过度操劳导致的瘦削。

黑色金属杆虽细，却相当的结实稳固，给了萨利久违的放松感觉。他闭着眼睛，突然很想唱歌。不知不觉地，他哼起来一支异域的曲调，是他第一次讨伐蛮神时，从召唤它的信仰者处听来的民谣。而正当他沉浸在不合时宜的回忆中时，最后一根拘束杆，顶着端头的一簇长针，拨开他垂下的银发直插进后脑和颈椎。

金属穿过骨骼带来瞬间的刺痛，紧接着被酸胀取代。令他绷紧到汗毛尖、全身都不敢动弹的不适感像胀气的鲸鱼腹一样膨胀。可就在爆炸前一瞬间，它突然毫无痕迹地退潮，取而代之的是酥麻的快感。不含一点杂质的愉快，像夏天的凉风牵动风铃脆响，又像雪原的木屋里一杯奶茶的蒸腾热气，就好像魔导书里，每一笔都赏心悦目的魔纹。

这是萨利专门的设计。为了最大化以太扫描效果，记录生物最好的状态，他让一根探针直达大脑的快感中枢。仅仅是连接本身，就能给被录入者带来本质的愉悦，尽管这种愉悦将伴随生命的终结。

但萨利不认为这是终结，相反，这是永恒的延续。心理上的满足增强了他肉体的快感。除了星点蓝光就是无尽黑暗的空洞里，加速的呼吸声仿佛成了唯一质量的载体。

“哈……很好……就是这样……早知道应该设计得再深一点，除了黑质，把前额叶也刺激到就好了……探针的材质也可以调整……”

呢喃着拗口词语的萨利身后，同样晦涩的检错信息开始飞掠过屏幕。以太扫描启动了。

这台机器会忠实地收录他的记忆，他的知识，再模拟记录他对一切刺激的反应，从一个极值到另一个极值。当他的身体最终无法承受而湮灭时，机器也将录入最后一个数据，他的灵魂将在数据流里永存。

首先，模拟幸福。

神经连接带来的快感，像暖流一样包裹着萨利。仅仅几分钟的放松，他就快要想不起这几十年的劳苦奔波了。

思绪的放空延伸为视界的纯白。眨眼之间，他发现自己坐在了宽敞的图书室里，陷坐在舒适的单人沙发座里，暖烘烘的宝石兽团在脚旁，手边一盏热茶和一本摊开的魔导书。他从窗外的皑皑白雪收回视线，看见魔导书上翻开的页面，正是自己绘制的第一个魔纹。那时，他不知为导师的夸奖高兴了多少天，每天都把书放在手边细细观赏，光是看一眼就开心得合不拢嘴。

走廊里传来家仆走动、主客谈话、还有小孩跑来跑去的热闹声音，接近饭点，已经能从厨房的飘香里猜出晚饭的食谱来。而他趁着全家人都不注意，悄悄地去拽花盆里一朵初放的红玫瑰。

玫瑰的利刺一不小心划破了手指。小萨利急忙收回手来，对着伤口哈气。他小声读了一个医术消灭证据，心里还有一点小骄傲。萨利的魔法天赋从会走路起就被人称道，而这位背负厚望的少年天才，从法术中获得的最大满足感竟然是调皮捣蛋。

但萨利也并非是想摘花，他只是本能地想看清那些花瓣的罗列。此时，在这魔科学构筑的幻境里，鲜血在花叶上流成了魔法阵的形状。当萨利注视它的时候，不只这朵花的解剖结构，还有它在炼金术上的功用，养护的方法，过去和将来，全都在他头脑里显现。他环视四周，每件器物都像是摊开来任凭查阅的书。他看到星辰的轨迹，从世界的伊始，到未来指数展开的无穷可能。而当他聚精会神，重新端详一朵玫瑰的美丽，他发现更多的花苞已经在他鲜血的滋润下盛开。花团饱满的红色，幻化为一个女子瑰丽的长发。

环顾四周，他已离开了图书室的温馨呵护，周围除了低矮破旧的村屋，就是漫卷的黄沙。

那是他第一次讨伐、驯服蛮神的地方。来不及通知导师前来支援，尚未卒业的学徒一个人从火神的手中救下了村子，擦破的法袍略显狼狈，但所幸伤及不深。方才还张牙舞爪的蛮神如今依附在他身边，像一只火红的小鸟。而那个玫瑰色头发的乡村女子，畅快地笑着，说着“失礼了，别人问就说是我欺负你的！”亲吻少年人红透的脸庞。

次者，模拟悲伤。

女子珠润红唇的血色褪去了，咬在齿间苍白且颤抖，玉雕似的脖颈上架着那么长一柄刀，泣下红色的泪。女子是用来威胁萨利的人质，但她其实毫无必要。彼时尚未接触魔科学的大召唤士，被陌生的拘束装置反剪了双手无法脱身。帝国的官兵围着他们，逼他说出藏匿的召唤士们更多的信息。

不远的地方，村人为祈求停止饥荒召唤了蛮神，学徒们正和它殊死搏斗。这些年轻召唤士的敌人不只来自前方。帝国的士兵领命把召唤士斩草除根，不惜一切代价，连践踏着村子的蛮神都被看作了削弱敌人的天赐良机，冲锋的骑兵甚至还踩伤几个来不及闪避的村民。召唤士们狼狈不堪，一边躲避帝国兵的袭击，一边牵制住蛮神的脚步。

萨利亲身经历这场闹剧，却像个彻头彻尾的旁观者，他什么都做不到，连一向敏锐的头脑都放弃了思考。泪水不是接连不断地流下来，而是渐渐地盈满他的眼眶，又在一次决堤时滚珠似地落下几滴。他的视线不断模糊又清晰。清晰时瞳孔随着眼前骇人的画面放大，模糊时从空气中的以太捕捉到更多无法言表的悲伤和恐惧。

每个召唤士身上的伤都太多了，心里的伤更是难以计量，每一个人倒下的时候，都说不清哪一道才是最后的元凶。而当最后一个顽抗者倒下，蛮神前进的速度倏然加快，快得还不等军队反应，一双巨镰已经举在了人质女子和挟持着女子的军官身边。

萨利无声地尖叫，嗓子像火烧一样疼。失去爱徒的悲痛、保护爱他之人的渴望、以及求生的本能共同作用，让他硬是打破了身上的禁锢。可军官却没来及意识到背后的威胁，他的精神高度集中在这个危险的魔法狂徒身上。在萨利挣脱手枷反击蛮神的刹那，军官的刀划过女子的脖颈，人头落地。蛮神的巨镰也落地，军官的五官扭曲，却毫发未损。

等到他回过神来，四周围已经只剩下焦土了。蛮神和村落，军官和村民，一个也没有留下。他为什么要和蛮神作斗争？为什么要把召唤术传下去？这个世界真的值得他守护，想要他守护吗？

他热爱文明和信仰，欣赏人对生的渴望、对梦的执着，可同样是这些文明、这些执着，召唤了毁灭大地的蛮神。剿灭召唤士的行动最初也旨在保护，参与其中的士兵许多也为身后的家人。人性中什么才珍贵，什么才值得守护？绝非一句话能够说清。也许不断去寻找这个无解的答案，才是人性中的至宝。

萨利从不期待人不犯错，他的心中早就有答案。可为什么，跪在地上，温热的液体止不住地从指缝间往下漏呢？

接下来，模拟痛苦。

周身被火炙过的空气，带着死去蛮神的以太，从他的眼耳口鼻乃至每一个毛孔鱼贯而入。萨利被迫同调。

刚才哭出来的泪水倒灌进鼻腔和喉管，凝滞了他的呼吸。他激烈地咳嗽起来，却因为刺激分泌出更多的眼泪和呼吸道粘液。背上的肋骨开始生出骨刺，毫无规划地野蛮生长，任意地碰撞、挤压在一起，扎破他的内脏器官，稍微动一下就疼痛得快要昏厥。可高强度的以太确保他无法昏厥，即使不动，身体里也是疼痛、恶心、窒息和苦闷的翻江倒海。他慢慢地试图趴伏下去，向大地寻求一点支撑，可每一毫米的动作都痛得撕心裂肺，皮肤一接触到地面也迅速发出肉加入烤架似的滋拉声响。

萨利感觉胃里翻涌，撑着喉咙想要呕吐。然而蛮神的以太进一步侵蚀他的肉体。他的口中开始长出獠牙来，尖锐的犬齿从牙床的每一个地方，长向每一个方向，四面八方挤进他的颅腔。被迫让位的旧牙来不及咳出，带着血堵住他的食道，挡住里面未能被吐出来的，更多的血块和酸液。皮肤上发芽似地浮出不规则排列的鳞片，长在身上奇痒，撕下去又痛得钻心。萨利暴躁而狂乱地揉着头发，以撕破韧带的力度大张着嘴，仍然无法从塞满利齿的气管里获取氧气。

最后一步，模拟快感。  
就在肉体和精神双重崩溃的前一秒，萨利的身体后折，发出震天的啸鸣。一双巨大的光翼撕裂开空间，从他背后展开。他突然又可以呼吸了。

不只是空气中的氧，还有水晶和地脉中携带的能量。也不仅仅是从口鼻，更是从他身体的每一个细胞。

很难说清这是一种怎样的感受。一双无形的手摩挲过他的每一寸神经，像云霞捧着清风，像海浪舔舐白沙，层层叠叠，还没自觉就被吞没了全部的感知。这不同于他先前所经历过的任何一种快感，更像是它们的提纯和总和。像性爱没有肉体的酸胀，胜利没有精神的疲惫，一秒钟的欣快就仿佛一辈子的总和，而下一秒又比前一秒还要强烈。

他被紧绞也被填满，灵魂被激烈地冲撞，又被祝福以最轻盈的吻。所有一切都变成了多巴胺的源头和受体，只为了制造和感受快乐而存在，只是一动不动地躺着，就已经快乐得无无以复加。如果轻轻勾一勾指尖，或用软舌舔过齿列，更是被倾注以高潮般的体验。这高潮没有不应期，也没有尽头，新的快感从不等旧的消褪，直接便叠加上来，融入其中，制造出新的感觉。他还有指尖或齿列吗？萨利连身体都无法感受了。失去了原本分工的器官，哪还用得上原先的名字？连视线和听觉都带来快感，每一道光、每一点最微小的声音，都带来一次颅内高潮。萨利想闭上眼睛，或者抓紧点什么来缓解盈满到快要把他冲垮的快感，可又找不到对应的器官了。或者，他真的在找吗？连萨利都已经说不清，自己是不是在主动汲取更多的快感。

他扭动着如若存在的躯体，意识像沉浮于巨浪滔天的海。什么幸福，什么悲伤，统统回忆不起来了。他甚至主动去唤起最痛苦的回忆，想换回哪怕一丝清明。可记忆中爱徒为了保护他们的研究成果拼命伪装身份直到死去的惨状，临终前被迫最后说出的对召唤士的违心咒骂，竟然都使他更加兴奋了。那些恶毒的辞藻在快感制造的蜃楼中化作床第间的耳语，学徒表情的隐忍变成另一层含义。起伏间，他的面容不断变换，同一张脸上流动过他的每一个挚友和亲人，每一个爱徒，每一个追杀过他的帝国军人，所有该出现或不该出现的人，以各有特色却又无一不给他带来至高快感的方法侵犯着他的灵魂。什么见证召唤终极的雄心，什么保护世人的愿景，都在他脑海中不复存在了。

召唤士和蛮神同调，本来就是一种失去自我的体验，每一个召唤都学会从中获得快感。可如今他因为快感失去自我，又从中获得更多的快感，再强韧的精神也无法承受得住了。召唤系统终于以极乐的莫比乌斯环，忠实履行了它的工作。


End file.
